Misunderstand
by anclyne
Summary: Bermula ketika Tama berniat menjernihkan pikiran. Tanpa sadar membawanya bertemu seorang wanita yang dianggapnya berpotensi menjadi perusak hubungan Hiro-nii dan Handa-sensei. HiroHanda . Dedicated for Fvvn! #WinnieThePuunDays


Barakamon (c) Satsuki Yoshino

Misunderstand (c) anclyne

 **Dedicated for Fvvn Birthday!**

HiroHanda

Warn: to much dialog, typo(?), etc.

Happy Reading!

.

* * *

Hapus. Hapus. Hapus.

Karet penghapus berwarna putih terus bergesek dengan permukaan kertas. Entah sudah berapa kali Tama—Tamako Arai, menghapus sketsa _manga_ -nya hingga menyebabkan ujung penghapus menjadi kehitaman akibat karbon pensil. Kertas pun sudah jauh dari kata halus.

"Aaaarhhhhh..."

Gadis _Otaku_ berumur 14 tahun itu mengerang frustasi. Mengapa sulit sekali mendapatkan plot cerita yang menarik untuk _manga_ -nya. Ia bersandar pada kursi, merebahkan punggungnya yang sudah pegal. Penghapus sudah tergeletak, kedua tangannya tergantung bebas. Kepalanya menegadah menatap kanvas tanpa gumpalan kapas di luar jendela kamar.

Apa memang ia tidak berbakat menjadi seorang _mangaka?_ Ataukah _genre_ yang ia ambil tidak sesuai dengan dirinya? Tidak. Handa Seishuu _aka_ Handa - _sensei_ tak berkata _manga_ buatannya buruk. Jadi Tama yakin, memang ia yang masih hijau.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Handa - _sensei_. Akibat ulah pasukkannya, cukup membuat Tama dilanda mimpi buruk beberapa hari. Baginya sudah cukup Hiro - _nii_ dan Handa _-sensei_ saja, mengapa harus muncul pasukan baru. Ini membuatnya gila, kenapa? Karena Tama tidak ingin semakin tenggelam dalam delusinya yang tidak normal.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku bukan gadis busuk seperti _fujoshi!_ " Ia mengelak akan kenyataan.

Tubuhnya mendadak bangkit. Derit kursi terdengar keras, terdorong kebelakang. Tama memutuskan untuk keluar cari angin sebentar. Membersihkan fantasi yang menguasai isi kepalanya.

.

.

Tama menghalangi terik sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Lumayan panas, namun masih ada sedikit sepoi-sepoi angin. Gadis _megane_ berjalan tanpa tujuan, niatnya memang menjernihkan pikirannya. Tapi ia berharap bertemu seseorang untuk diajak bicara. Miwa atau Naru dan teman-temannya juga tak apa, yah asalkan tidak bertemu dua objek pengkontaminasi otaknya secara bersamaan.

Tama sedikit berharap muncul kejadian menarik di depan matanya. Seperti alien tiba-tiba turun mungkin? Atau alien psikopat yang mendadak pamer usus dalam perutnya. Lebih hebat lagi jika terjadi _battle_ sesama alien yang saling memakan isi perut mereka.

"Itu pasti hebat." Membayangkannya membuat Tama memeluk bahunya, bergidik senang.

Fantasinya mendadak buyar ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Tama menoleh cepat.

"Anu, saya ingin bertanya." Seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan wajah teduh menyapa netra Tama.

"Ya?" Ekspresi Tama berubah drastis menjadi gadis normal polos.

"Apa rumah Sei—maksudku, Handa Seishuu ada di sekitar sini?"

 _'Handa Seishu_ _u_ _?'_

Tama mengulang dalam hati. Bukankah itu nama _sensei?_ Mendadak ekspresinya berubah lagi. Siapa wanita cantik ini? Sangat muda, Tama menduga kisaran umurnya pasti kurang dari dua puluh lima. Apa dia teman—oh tau jangan-jangan kekasih _sensei?_ Atau mantan?

Tama mendecih.

Tanpa ia sadari, wanita di depannya bergidik ngeri melihat perubahan air wajah Tama.

"Anu.."

Tama tak bergeming, pikirannya dipenuhi spekulasi. Buruk, karena dia mengkhawatirkan hubungan _sensei_ dengan Hiro _-nii._ Bagaimana kalau hubungan mereka rusak karena kedatangan mantan pacar _sensei_? Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, kepribadian _sensei_ yang aneh itu, mustahil jika ia mempunyai mantan pacar. Dapat teman saja sudah syukur. Pikiran Tama terbagi menjadi dua kubu;

kubu pro, _sensei_ mungkin punya mantan pacar dan kubu kontra, tak mungkin _sensei_ punya mantan pacar. Keduanya saling bertentangan, sampai akhirnya kesimpulan jatuh pada; wanita ini bukan mantan, tapi wanita yang jatuh cinta dengan _sensei_.

Perlu _digaris bawahi_ , bahwa bukan karena Tama seorang _fujoshi_. Tapi karena ia peduli dengan nasib hubungan dua orang yang ia hormati.

Tama punya rencana untuk yang satu ini,

"Oh? Handa _-sensei_ adalah guru kaligrafi kami." Tama tersenyum ramah, lagi-lagi merubah ekspresinya drastis.

"Oh benarkah?" Raut wajah wanita itu berubah antusias mendengar jawaban Tama.

"Iya, aku bisa mengantar _Nee-san_ kalau mau."

"Terimakasih, aku sangat terbantu."

Dapat! Wanita itu masuk dalam perangkap yang Tama. Gadis _megane_ memang berencana menguak informasi sambil membuatnya berputar-putar agar tak sampai tujuan; rumah Handa - _sensei_.

"Ayo ku antarkan."

Wanita itu balas tersenyum anggun.

Tama mendecih dalam hati. Wanita di depannya terlalu menyilaukan, sangat berbahaya. Tama memperhatikan penampilan wanita yang berjalan di sampingnya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Sangat modis, cukup memperlihatkan darimana ia berasal. Helaiannya sehitam arang. Panjang sebahu dengan ikatan memyamping berhias ikat rambut berwarna merah muda. Beralih pada lengannya yang sedang menarik koper, Cukup besar, hingga membuat Tama semakin yakin bahwa musuh bagi Hiro - _nii_ benar-benar kuat. Itu berarti, wanita ini berniat untuk menginap bukan? Atau malah ingin tinggal di rumah _sensei?_ Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Hampir sepuluh menit berjalan. Belum ada tanda-tanda perjalanan akan berakhir. Wanita di samping Tama yang diam sedaritadi, akhirnya pun membuka mulutnya lebih dulu.

"Apa masih jauh?"

Tama menoleh, ekspresinya terhalang oleh kacamatanya. Lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Sebentar lagi, memang agak jauh." Tama terpaksa berdusta. Menyeringai tipis.

 _'Memangnya siapa yang bilang akan mengantarmu ke rumah_ sensei, _huh?'_ Lensa kacamatanya berkilat.

"Oh, begitu ya." Si wanita tersenyum maklum. "Disini apa selalu sepi?"

"Karena ini desa, tentu saja selalu sepi. Tapi selalu ada Naru dan teman-temannya yang membuat ramai." Tama menjawab seadanya.

"NARU?"

Tama terkesiap. Memundurkan kepalanya spontan beberapa senti, mendengar pekikan mendadak di depan wajahnya.

"Siapa itu Naru? Apa perempuan?" Tanya wanita itu penuh nada selidik.

"Naru memang perengmpuan tapi—"

Wanita itu mengepalkan tanganya gemas. Menahan sesuatu, seolah seperti menemukan informasi rahasia Negara paling penting.

"Sudah ku duga, pasti perempuan itu yang menulari Sei - _san_ menjadi berperilaku tidak baik."

Giliran Tama yang bergidik ngeri melihat perubahan ekspresi wanita di sampingnya. Namun, sepertinya dugaan Tama memang benar; wanita ini ada maksud dengan Handa - _sensei._ Buktinya, ia begitu kesal saat mendengar nama seorang perempuan, atau lebih tepatnya—gadis kecil.

Kalau sudah begini sepertinya Tama harus meluncurkan serangan berikutnya.

"Ah, tapi Handa - _sensei_ tidak ada hubungan khusus dengan—"

"Apa? Jadi ada orang lain selain perempuan bernama Naru itu?!" Wanita itu mendadak mencengkaram kuat kedua bahu Tama. "Ceritakan lebih banyak. Dengan siapa Sei - _san_ berhubungan sekarang."

' _Sial,_ yandere onna _.'_ Tama tak boleh gentar. Ia harus berhasil menyingkirkan wanita ini, mencegah retaknya rumah tangga Hiro - _nii_ dan Handa - _sensei_.

" _Sensei.._ Sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Hiroshi." Jawab Tama dengan lancar.

"'Hiroshi'? Terdengar seperti laki-laki." Sebelah alis wanita itu naik.

 _'Demi kebahagiaanmu_ sensei _, juga Hiro -_ nii _. Aku terpaksa membeberkan hubungan terlarang kalian. Dan ingat! Aku bukan fujoshi.'_ Tama meyakinkan dalam hati.

"Hiro - _nii_ memang laki-laki."

Suara burung gagak terbang, lewat di atas mereka.

"Iya, laki-laki." Seolah membaca pikiran wanita itu, Tama mengulang pernyataannya.

"..Ti-tidak mungkin. Ini mustahil.. Sei - _san_.. Anakku yang manis sekarang menjelma menjadi penyuka sesama jenis?" Cengkaraman tangan di bahu Tama mendadak mengendur. Wanita itu limbung, namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Tama.

 _'Barusan dia bilang..'_

"ANAK!?" _loading_ otak Tama selesai. "Ne, _Nee-san_ adalah ibu Handa - _sensei_?" Tama menatap horror. Raut wajahnya bahkan lebih horror dari _mandom face_ Naru.

"Apa aku belum memberitahu? Aku datang dari Tokyo, Handa Emi." Menjawab lemas. Wajahnya pucat seolah banyak kehilangan darah.

 _'Mati aku, mati aku, mati aku.'_

Tama komat kamit dalam hati. Siapa yang mengira jika wanita cantik ini adalah ibu _sensei?_ Sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Tama sudah terlanjur _ember_ perihal pernyataan tabu tadi.

 _'Apa tidak ada sumur di dekat sini?'_

Tama sungguh ingin masuk ke dalamnya sekarang juga!

"A-anu.." Tama mencoba bicara.

"Apa rumah Sei - _san_ masih jauh? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang juga."

 _Skak matt!_

Menghindari sarang ular, malah masuk ke sarang anak conda. Tama tak bisa kabur. Mau tidak mau, Tama mengantar wanita yang telah diketahui identitasnya sebagai ibu Handa - _sensei_ sampai ke tujuan.

' _Apa salahku_ Kamisama _..'_

Lima menit kemudian. Meraka sampai di kediaman Handa - _sensei_. Tama _was-was,_ ia sungguh berharap tidak ada Hiro - _nii_ di dalam rumah _sensei_ saat ini. Atau mereka berdua akan dicerai secara paksa oleh ibu mertua.

Cukup sudah, otak Tama semakin lama semakin tidak beres.

"Kita sudah sampai, _Obaa-san_." Ucap Tama takut-takut. Ia melirik melalui ekor matanya, ekspresi ibu _sensei_ datar, tak terdefinisi, hanya aura hitam menyelimuti sekitar tubuhnya.

Tama menelan ludah.

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

Lagi, Tama bergidik ngeri. Senyum ganjil terpatri di wajah cantik ibu Handa - _sensei_ _._

"Ta, Tamako Arai."

Keringat dingin meluncur di punggung Tama.

Ibu Handa mengangguk, lalu membuka pintu geser kediaman _sensei_ dengan sekali geseran. Tama menyembunyikan sebagian tubuhnya di balik tembok pintu. Mengintip, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Pintu terbuka lebar.

Angin kencang merah jambu imajinasi mendadak menerpa wajahnya ketika kedua bola mata di balik lensa kacamatanya menangkap pemandangan _paling tidak ingin dia lihat seumur hidupnya._

.

.

.

 _Sepuluh menit sebelumnya.._

Titik air masih meluncur di permukaan kulitnya. Handa Seishuu, atau biasa disapa _sensei_ baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Berendam untuk merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya memang pilihan tepat. Celana training panjang melekat di kakinya, minus atasan. Hanya handuk yang tersampir di atas kepala untuk mengeringkan helai sewarna arangnya.

Spot jantung, ketika ia menagkap sosok Hiroshi sedang berdiri di depan kompor. Terlihat sedang memasak sesuatu.

"Hiro! sedang apa kau disini!?" Wajah Handa merona malu di pergoki setengah telanjang oleh pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Sesama lelaki, tapi tetap saja malu.

"Ibu dan ayahku sedang pergi keluar, jadi sekalian saja aku masak disini." Jelasnya santai sambil memasukan sesuatu ke dalam penggorengan berisi minyak panas.

"Dasar seenaknya." Handa menghela napas pasrah. Menurunkan handuk di kepala dan menyampirkannya ke bahu. "Kau sedang masak apa?" Handa mendekat.

"Karag— _sensei!_ Jangan dekat-dekat dengan minyak panas, pakai bajumu. Kalau terciprat, aku tidak mau tanggung jawab."

'"Pelit. Aku hanya ingin lihat sedikit." Cemooh Handa dengan nada dongkol.

"Pakai dulu bajumu _sensei_." Hiroshi merengut.

"Sedikit saja, ayolah." Nada merujuk Handa tanpa sadar membuat Hiro luluh.

"Tch," Hiro melepaskan celemek yang dipakainya, lalu memyerahkannya kasar pada Handa. "Pakai itu."

Handa spontan tersenyum cerah. Ekspresinya seperti anak kecil yang diberikan perman gulali.

"Terimakasih Hiro!" Ucapnya sambil mengikat tali celemek di belakang pinggang.

Setelah celemek sukses melekat di tubuh, Handa kembali mendekat. "Boleh aku coba membalik _Karage_ -nya?" Tanya Handa antusias.

"Tidak, kau bilang hanya ingin melihat. Aku tidak mau berakhir mengenaskan."

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" Handa sewot.

"Kalau ingin membantu, bisa ambilkan _mayonaise_ dalam rak di atas sana? Aku ingin membuat _salad_."

"Kau tidak sopan Hiro, aku lebih tua darimu."

"Masalah nyawa tidak ada hubungannya dengan yang lebih tua atau lebih muda _sensei._ " Hiro menjawab mutlak, Handa makin pundung.

Mau tidak mau, Handa menuruti perintah Hiro dengan wajah masam. Bocah-bocah di pulau ini benar-benar tidak menghormati orang yang lebih tua.

Ketika Handa hendak mengambil _mayonaise_ dalam rak. Karena diletakkan dalam jangkauan lumayan tinggi, Handa hanya bisa meraba-raba barang yang ada di dalam tanpa bisa melihat isinya. Setelah dirasa menemukan bentuk botol _mayonaise_ di tangan, tanpa sengaja, tangannya menyenggol _tupper_ berisi _Konomon_. Terlambat bereaksi, _tupper_ akhirnya jatuh membentur paha, tutupnya terbuka, dan isinya tumpah mengotori celana trainingnya.

"Waaaaaaa, _Konomooonnnnn!_ "

Handa memasang posisi OTL dengan air mata berlinang. Lebih me - _notice Konomon_ ketimbang celananya yang basah akibat _Konomon_.

Hiro selaku saksi, mendadak urung untuk menolong.

"Sudahlah _sensei_ , _konomon_ bisa minta lagi dengan _Jii-chan_. Ganti dulu celanamu, biar aku saja yang membersihkan _konomon_ -nya." Hiro mematikan kompor gas.

"Tapi _konomon_..." Handa masih meratapi kepergian _konomon_ yang sia-sia.

"Dan pakai bajumu _sensei_ , kau bisa masuk angin."

Handa bangkit dari posisi OTL-nya. Masih menggumamkan nama _konomon_ dengan aura hitam di sekitarnya.

Hiro berjalan ke arah pintu depan untuk mengambil sapu. Sedangkan Handa sudah berada di depan mesin cuci, melepas celananya. Tak memakai _boxer_ , dan hanya mengenakan _underwear_. Tak melepaskan celemeknya.

Hiro masuk kembali membawa sapu dan peralatan lain untuk membersihkan _konomon_. Sedangkan Handa berjalan menuju kamarnya, hanya dengan mengenakan celemek dan celana dalam. Ia masih dilanda kesedihan akan kepergian _konomon_. Walau masih bisa mendapatkannya, tetap saja _mubazir._

"Se - _sensei?!_ " Bagai tersedak batu, Hiro refleks menjatuhkan barang-barang di tangan, begitu berpapasan dengan Handa diruang tamu.

"Cepat masuk kamar dan pakai bajumu!" Mendorong punggung Handa agar cepat masuk dalam kamarnya. Namun sialnya, kaki Hiro harus terpeleset secarik kertas tanpa bisa menahan gravitasinya. Ia jatuh kedepan, mendorong Handa juga ikut terjatuh bersamanya.

"UWAKKH!"

Suara debum dua anak adam saling bertindihan. Bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang mendera, mereka kembali mengalami _shock_ terapi ketika pintu depan mendadak terbuka lebar dengan keras.

Handa Emi. Membatu seketika begitu matanya menangkap putra satu-satunya dengan kondisi hanya berbalut celemek. _P_ _lus_ ditindih oleh seorang pemuda dari belakang.

Hiro dengan santai beranjak dari posisinya. Sedangkan Handa panik akibat kemunculan ibunya yang tiba-tiba di depan pintu. Sedang apa ibunya disini?

"Siapa wanita itu?" Hiro bertanya tanpa berpikir.

"K-ka _, Kaa-san?_ Kenapa bisa disini?"

" _KAA-SAN?!_ " Reaksi yang normal ketika Hiro kaget dengan kenyataan wanita muda cantik di depannya adalah ibu dari _sensei_.

Aura sang ibu masih hitam, insting Handa mengatakan bahwa akan ada gunung meletus sebentar lagi.

Di balik tembok pintu, Tama meringkuk gemetar sambil berusaha membakar memori insiden barusan dari kepalanya.

".. _Sei -san_ , kenapa kau berpakaian begitu?" Handa Emi bertanya dengan nada datar.

Handa tersentak, ia lupa dengan penampilannya. Buru-buru masuk kedalam kamar menutupi tubuhnya di balik pintu. Wajahnya merah, menahan malu.

Hiro membekap mulutnya menahan ledakan tawa.

Handa Emi melepas alas kakinya. Lalu melangkah mendekati meja di tengah ruangan. Handa masih _was was_ , menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan ibunya.

BRUAAKKKKKKK

Tiga pasang mata membola, termasuk Tama yang kaget dengan suara keras yang datang dari dalam.

Handa Emi membalikkan sebuah meja.

"Sei _-san,_ CEPAT JELASKAN PADA IBU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.."

Aura kemarahan dari Handa Emi spontan membuat tiga orang dalam lokasi bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan jari pada meja, menambah tegangnya situasi yang sedang dialami ketiga anak manusia di dalam ruangan. Meja sudah dikembalikan pada posisi semula. Handa dan Hiro duduk bersimpuh di depan meja, berhadapan dengan Handa Emi yang masih memasang ekspresi murka. Sedangkan Tama, duduk serong di sebelah wanita paruh baya. Tama berdoa semoga ia masih bisa hidup setelah ini. Ia belum mau mati sebelum menjadi seorang _mangaka_.

Ketukan jari berhenti.

"Siapa pemuda pirang di sebelahmu Sei - _san_?" Sang ibu mulai mengintrogasi.

Hiro yang merasa tertunjuk pun tersentak. Lalu mengenalkan diri,

"Ah, saya Kido Hiroshi."

Seolah tersentil, Handa Emi mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Hiroshi?"

"I-itu benar _Kaa-san_. Ada apa?" Handa bertanya takut-takut.

Hiro mulai merasa akan ditelan bulat-bulat.

"Berapa umurmu? Apa yang membuatmu berani mengencani anakku, huh?"

Pertanyaan barusan sukses menyengat tubuh Tama.

Handa masih _loading_.

Hiro mencoba mengingat kalimat menggelitik barusan.

"HAH?" Lalu keduanya memekik kompak.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tau Sei - _san._ Ibu tau kalian berdua berkencan."

Tama ingin kabur sekarang juga.

"Ka, _Kaa-san_ salah paham,"

"Anda salah paham _Obaa-san_ ,"

Keduanya dilanda kepanikan luar biasa, siapa yang akan menyangka jika mereka akan dituduh menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kesimpulan dari mana?

Perdebatan dan pelurusan salah paham berlangsung hingga setengah jam. Dua anak adam yang menjadi terdakwa, setengah mati menjelaskan pada Handa Emi yang lebih keras dari batu. Sampai akhirnya, hakim percaya dengan melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan terakhir, untuk memastikan kebenaran pada saksi.

"Apa benar itu, Tamako _-chan?_ Mereka berdua hanya guru dan murid?"

"I-iya.. Sepertinya aku salah sebut nama orang lain tadi, _Obaa-san_." Tama terpaksa berbohong, demi keselamatan hidupnya dan masa kelangsungan hubungan _sensei_ dan Hiro - _nii_.

Handa Emi mengangguk.

"Lalu, siapa itu Naru?"

"Ahh, Naru itu—"

" _SENSEIIIIIII.._ "

Jawaban Handa terputus saat suara nyaring, tak asing memanggil namanya. Semua menoleh pada makhluk kecil yang baru saja menggeser pintu masuk tanpa permisi.

"Itu Naru." Ucap ketiganya

" _Sensei_ , aku mengantar _konomon_ yang diberikan _Jii-chan!_ "

Mata Handa mendadak berbinar,

" _KONOMOOONNNN!_ " Ia beranjak dan menghampiri _konomon_.

Raut wajah Handa Emi perlahan melunak. Tujuannya pergi ke pulau ini sendirian sebenarnya hanya ingin memastikan perkataan suaminya. Putranya memang berubah, namun bukan ke arah yang buruk. Kali ini percaya, karena ingat, ekspresi bahagia Handa ketika kecil sama sekali tidak berubah. Itu cukup bukti bahwa putranya mempelajari banyak hal tanpa kehilangan sifat aslinya.

Sepertinya, ia ingin mencoba mencari tau, pelajaran apa yang didapat putranya di pulau ini.

Kasus selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake.**

Handa Emi sedang membereskan kertas berserakan di kamar Handa. Memungut satu persatu, hingga ke sudut ruangan. Matanya tertarik mengintip _papper bag_ berisi buku-buku.

" _Manga?_ "

Ia mengambil beberapa buku, yang telah diketahui sebagai _manga_. Mengeryitkan alisnya heran karena selama ini, putranya tidak pernah punya ketertarikan pada _manga_. Ia membuka halaman salah satu _manga_ ber - _cover_ gambar dua orang pria.

Suara jangkrik saat itu, seolah menjadi pengiring momen dibukanya kembali kasus yang kadaluarsa.

.

.

.

 **Omake 2** **.**

Tama baru saja pulang sekolah bersama Miwa. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus sejak insiden 'saling tindih' dua hari lalu. Kantung matanya menghitam di balik kacamata. Tubuhnya lemas, insiden itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana bisa ia melanjutkan _manga_ _-_ nya kalau begini terus!?

Tama menghela napas lelah.

"Ada apa Tama?" Miwa heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Miwa _-chan_."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya.."

"Ooii.. Miwa, Tama."

Lagi-lagi tubuh Tama seperti tersengat listrik mendengar suara tak asing itu.

Handa - _sensei_.

Tama menoleh patah-patah, _'sial, kenapa di saat seperti ini.'_ Begitu menoleh, matanya disuguhi pemandangan _sensei_ sedang menggendong Naru di bahu, dengan Hiro- _nii_ di sebelahnya.

 _'Kalian sialan.'_

"Kalian baru pulang sekolah?" Tanya Handa.

"Begitulah. Kenapa kalian bisa bersama?" Miwa balik bertanya.

"Aku berpapasan dengan _sensei_." Jawab Hiro. "Ah, _sensei_ , Naru meletakkan serangga di kepalamu."

"APAA?!"

Handa memekik panik, reflek menurunkan Naru dari bahunya. Si pelaku hanya tertawa riang. Handa kalang kabut, membersihkan kepala dengan gerakan mengacak rambut.

Miwa tertawa terbahak.

Hiro menahan tawa sambil mengulurkan tangannya membantu membersihkan kepala Handa.

Tama gemetar hebat, lalu bergegas berlari meninggalkan lokasi tanpa berkata sepatah 'pun.

"O-oi, Tama!?"

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Tama - _nee_ pasti ingin ke toilet."

"Mungkin."

Disaat semua sedang bertanya-tanya, Tama terus berlari sambil berurai air mata.

 _"SEISHUN NO BAKA YAROOOOOOO_ _!_ "

.

 **END**

* * *

a/n:

Habede fvvn!

Hadiah dari gue, selamat dinikmati hidangannya. Maap kalo ngga bikin kenyang haha

Bukan berarti ini bentuk gue pengen rujuk sama elo ya #masih LOL

seriusan gue masih menyesali ngga bisa ikutan darkdays buat bikin berdarah hati lu. :'( /sialan

yaudahlah, sekali lagi; HAPPY BIRTHDAY FVVN! :)))\

 _ **30/09/2015**_

 _ **Dori**_


End file.
